From Darkness to Light
by luvdiz
Summary: It's the night of the firm's annual charity gala, but things don't go as planned. What happens when Harvey and Donna face a threat they never saw coming? How will they handle it? Will it push them further apart or make them face their true feelings? Set in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone! I just started watching Suits this summer and I have totally fallen in love with it. This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So even though it's been many, many years since I wrote any type of fanfiction, I decided to jump back in with this story. Honestly, it's pretty rough. I'm out of practice. I apologize for any errors. I'm sure there are quite a few. I don't have a beta so if anyone is interested I would really appreciate the help._ _Anyway, hope you enjoy. I should have another chapter ready soon. Let me know what you think._

Donna stormed out into the night and wrapped her arms around herself as the cold wind stirred around her. The annual charity gala had always been one of her favorite nights. Lots of dancing, some flirting and a gorgeous new gown to be shown off. What's not to love about that? She had tried her best to enjoy it again this year, but she couldn't lie to herself. _It wasn't the same. She wasn't the same. He wasn't the same. They weren't the same._ In fact, she wasn't even sure what they were anymore. She had just reached the curb looking for a cab when the doors opened behind her. Instantly, Donna knew who it was and she tried hard to stop her heart from jumping, but of course she couldn't. Even when she was angry at him he still seemed to have that effect on her. She wasn't sure who she hated more in that moment. Him or herself.

"Donna," Harvey called as he came to stand behind her. He knew she was upset. In the past, he would have known exactly how to handle the situation, but not anymore.

"Don't!" she answered.

"Why are you mad at me? He started it." he stated. The confidence he had in himself was what made him such an amazing lawyer. In life it sometimes made him an ass.

"And it typical Harvey fashion you had to end it didn't you?" she accused as she turned to face him. Exhaustion overwhelmed her. She was tired of fighting with him. Tired of pretending that she was happy. Pretending that she had moved on from Harvey Spector.

"This is nothing new, Donna." He rolled his eyes as she gave him her trademark _you're a dumb ass_ look. "It's not liked I punched him." He continued trying to defend himself. "Louis and I fight! Did you really think that would change when you left me to go work for him?"

The low tone of Harvey's voice let her know that he was just as hurt as he was angry. Donna knew she had hurt him when she moved to Louis's office, but what choice did she have? They couldn't go back to the way they had been before. Before he said the words that shook her entire world. Back to before he then took them back and caused an avalanche of hurt so deep it almost suffocated her.

"Here take this," he said in a much warmer voice as he removed the jacket of his tuxedo and held it out for her.

Harvey never failed to surprise her. The world thought he was a selfish, self-centered, arrogant ass, but she knew better. Knew that hidden behind walls made of granite he hid a genuine kindness and a good heart. He tried his best to hide it behind sarcasm and smart ass remarks, but Donna had always know the truth. When Harvey Spector cared about you his dedication and loyalty ran deep.

The smile that slowly spread across her face warmed his chest in a way he didn't want to question. He was, after all, the master of pushing aside feelings that made him feel uncomfortable. Instead he wrapped the jacket around her slim shoulders.

"You're shivering" he said and the warmth of his breath against her neck sent a different kind of shiver down her spine.

Harvey couldn't explain the need he felt right then to pull her into his arms. God, how he missed her. He wanted her back. Wanted to see her sitting at her desk outside his office where she belonged. He needed her and was at a loss as how to get her back. _Get her back as what? Secretary, friend, more than friend?_ He was weighing out the pros and cons of acting on his desire when he was pulled from his thoughts by the light touch of her hand on his arm.

"You should go back inside. Named partners can't just up and leave their firm's gala." Donna said trying to persuade him, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hide her emotions for long. Standing there so close to him, surrounded by the smell of his cologne as she wore his jacket was too much and she needed to get away before she did or said something they would both regret.

Harvey, however was enjoying this moment despite his confused emotions. He had Donna all to himself again and he wasn't about to go back into that party when he could try and fix their strained relationship. He might not know what part he wanted her to play in his life, but he knew he wanted her in his life. Anytime he got to spend with her was a gift and he wasn't giving it up so easily. "Nah, it's a nice night and I feel like taking a walk. I have no desire to go back in there and listen to Paul Sanderson tell me for the fiftieth time how much money he made on his latest investment, while his wife grabs my ass when he's not looking." Harvey held out his arm hoping that she would take it and join him.

"Could be worse, someone invited Harold," Donna smirked as she took his arm. "He's spent the whole night trying to look down my dress. Knocked over two waiters in his sad attempts to be discreet."They both let out a burst of laughter at the mental picture. Theirs eyes locked for a moment and time seemed to still. Suddenly, a car horn blasted from somewhere down the street and the moment was lost.

They had been walking for a while just enjoying each others company when Harvey noticed two men in the shadows just ahead of them. Harvey would never know why seeing those men made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, but he did know two things. First, that his quiet moment with the woman on his arm was over and second, that he would never let anything happen to her. He made that promise months before and he had every intention of keeping it.

Donna felt Harvey's entire body tense and she looked up to see two men approaching them. When she looked up she was shocked to see the look on Harvey's face. Gone was the carefree smile instead it had turned to stone. It was a look he only had when approaching a legal battle. It caused most people on the receiving end to run and hide, but as she turned once again towards the strangers she found they hadn't moved to run. Instead they shared a knowing look and started moving towards them.

"Would you look at that. Such a nice couple just walking down the street all alone." The taller of the two men said. "Someone should warn them that's it not safe."

Donna felt Harvey pull her behind him as he replied. "What do you want?"

"Who said we want anything?" the other man laughed as he moved to join the taller man. Together they blocked the sidewalk. "We were just trying to be friendly, right?" he directed the question to his partner.

Harvey kept Donna behind him as he casually glanced around. None of the stores or restaurants were open at this hour. The fact that the street was basically deserted increase his unease. "Friendly, right. Then you won't mind moving out of our way."

Donna had one hand resting on Harvey's back and she could feel his strength through the dress shirt he was wearing. It helped calm her ever increasing fear. She had a hard time seeing what was going on as Harvey had used his body to shield hers, but she could her the threatening tone of the men's voices.

"Sorry, we can't do that." The taller one spoke up once again. "What we can do is relieve you of your wallet. Jewelry too."

Harvey's first instinct was to tell them to kiss his ass and then beat the shit out of them, but he didn't dare. Not with Donna here. He couldn't take the chance, so he grudgingly removed his Rolex and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Harvey held up the items for the assholes to see and then in an act of defiance threw them down on the ground. "Oops."

Enraged the taller and what Donna guessed was the meaner of the two men got right up in Harvey's face. "You asshole! I should beat the crap out of you."

Again in any other situation Harvey would have jumped at the chance to hurt the two sleaze bags currently invading his personal space. Even though the two men were obviously built and in good shape, he was confident the days he spent training in the boxing ring would allow him to hold his own, but that small act of defiance was all he would allow himself. He couldn't risk being wrong and leaving Donna alone. It was two against one and Harvey couldn't guarantee the outcome. "There's more cash in there then you've probably seen in your pathetic lives. Take it and go!"

Donna watched as the men's eyes grew large as they stared into Harvey's wallet. She wondered how much cash Harvey actually walked around with. She almost laughed out loud as they seemed to be struggling to count that high as they continued to flip through the bills. Donna figured it had to be the stress that brought on that inappropriate reaction. She was just glad she had been able to stop herself before the laugh actually came out. She could still feel the tension rolling off Harvey in waves but she was sure they would take the money and it would all be over soon.

Harvey once again urged the men to take it and go. He thought they were about to do just that when a new voice announced a threat that made Harvey's hands draw up into tight fists.

"Maybe we want more than just your money. Personally, I want something only that beautiful redhead can provide," threatened a voice from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to take a moment to thank all the readers who took the time to write such kind reviews. I found them so encouraging and inspiring! I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint._

Harvey cursed himself for not sensing the threat approaching from behind. In a quick move he turned Donna and himself so he could see all their attackers, but he was most focused on their newest member. He was tall with a muscular frame. A scar ran down the left side of his face and while it made him look mean, it was his eyes that reflected pure evil.

Before the comment had even processed in her brain Donna found herself backed up against the brick of the building they had been next too. Harvey had once again placed himself between her and what was now three men threatening them. A second later, her brain finally processed what had been said and she couldn't contain the whimper that escaped her lips before she raised her hand to cover her mouth.

Up until that moment Donna had been uncharacteristically quiet and calm and it had helped Harvey to also remain calm. However, hearing her just now broke his heart. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright and that he would never break his promise, but he couldn't seem weak and caring in front of these men. _Caring made you weak._ His anger and resolve grew and his voice was practically a growl when he spoke. "Walk away now. I **will** hurt you if you go anywhere near her." The words were spoken with such a calm confidence that it actually made them more frightening than if Harvey have yelled. "You have the money and my watch. Here." Harvey said as he reached into his front pocket. "Take my car too. It's parked a block over."

"Oh we'll take all that. Plus we'll take her too," smirked the man with the scar. It was obvious he was in charge as he motioned the other two men to deal with Harvey.

Donna screamed as the two men grabbed Harvey and tossed him to the side. Instantly, he was up and fighting back. As tears rolled down her face, she watched Harvey try and defend himself against the onslaught of the two men. The taller of the men had just landed a punch to Harvey's midsection and she watched as he doubled over in pain. Not to be out done the other man landed a punch to Harvey's face as he had just started to straighten back up. Feeling both amazed and horrified she watch as Harvey fought. Punches were thrown back and forth. She was so busy watching that she didn't notice the third man until she felt his hand caress her face.

"You and me are going to have some fun Red," he whispered in her ear just before licking his way down her neck.

Donna fought back the urge to vomit and tried to push him away as his hands ran up and down her body. "No. Get off of me!" She tried to scream but he cut off her words as he violently pressed his lips against hers. She quickly brought her knee up and for a moment she thought she might actually break free, but he quickly recovered grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her into the brick wall. Donna thought her head might explode at the impact and she struggled to see past the black dots dancing in front of her eyes.

"I'll teach you, you bitch," he roared as he ripped her dress down the front exposing her black lace bra and panties. He roughly grabbed her breast and once again crashed his lips down on her, forcing her mouth open.

Harvey was sure he had at least one broken rib and he struggled to catch his breath after knocking one of the men he was fighting unconscious. He turned back to the other man as a muffled scream made his heart stop. He turned in time to see the man with the scar tear open Donna's dress. Fury immediately roared up inside him and in no time the other man lay bleeding at his feet.

Donna did her best to fight him off, but it only angered him more and he retaliated by smacking her around. She could feel the blood running down from her split lip, her left eye was already swelling and she was still having troubling focusing but she managed to reach up and scrape her nails down the side of his face. She closed her eyes as he used his knee to push her legs apart. Then as he painfully bit her shoulder he replaced his knee with his hand. "You know you want this baby. Can you feel what I have for you Red?" he asked as he rubbed up against her.

"No, please don't do this," she pleaded. She was terrified by what this man was doing to her, but she was also worried about Harvey. She could hear the fight continuing just feet away from her. Then suddenly his rough hands were gone and she forced her eyes to focus. Harvey and her attacker were rolling around on the ground.

Harvey had never felt the kind of white hot rage that coursed through his body as he grabbed the man and pulled him off of Donna. "You son of a bitch!" He would never be able to erase the memory of this man's hands on her or forget the sound of her cries. Rolling them over Harvey managed to come out on top and began pounding his fists into the man's face and torso over and over again. He was so focused on causing the man beneath him pain that he didn't hear Donna's cries for help or the sound of the sirens and screeching tires as help finally arrived. He also failed to notice the knife his opponent had managed to pull out. He barely registered the burning pain in his side just before he was pulled off. He watched as two police officers wrestled the knife away and flipped the man over and secured him with handcuffs. Harvey should have felt relief but his anger and fear for Donna continued to overwhelm him and he struggled against the officers holding him back.

"Calm down!" the officers directed him. "Now tell us what's going on."

To Harvey the voices seemed to be coming from far away but he could feel arms restraining him as he fought to get free. He had to protect Donna. He had already failed her. He let that piece of shit get his hands on her. Once again he gathered his remaining strength and fought against the men holding him, but then he heard her cries and he instantly was able to focus. For the first time he noticed the flashing lights of the police cars and realized that the men trying to restrain him were officers. "It's okay you can let me go. I need to…" he tried to take a deep breath and ending up groaning as his body finally starting reacting to the beating he had taken.

"Ma'am, you need to tell me what happened here."

Donna jumped back and tried to pull away as an officer reached out to her. Suddenly she became aware of the state of her dress and with shaking hands she did her best to pull the torn pieces together. "I….he," she couldn't seem to get the words out. She wanted to run but she couldn't do more than lean against the building. Having no control over her body she stood there shaking from head to toe. "Harvey! Please I need to see him," she cried, desperately needing the comfort only he could provide.

"You need to sit down until the ambulance gets here." One of the officers advised Harvey as he tried to examine the wound on Harvey's side.

"No! No, I need to take care of her," he said as he turned around looking for her. He wasn't even aware of the red stain spreading across his shirt. Suddenly, he heard her cry out his name and he violently managed to pull himself out of the officers grasp. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"She's over there. Officer Daly is taking care of her." another man answered. "But you need to answer some questions before we release you, sir."

"The hell I do!" Instantly, Harvey's posture straighten and even though he was bruised and bleeding there was no mistaking his determination or the attitude of total control he was famous for. "I'll answer all of your god damn questions about those pieces of shit that attacked us," he stated pointing to the men, "After I take care of her." When the officer started to argue Harvey cut him off. "I will sue you, your department and this whole damn city if you don't let me go right now."

"Do you know any of these men?"

"Which one hurt you?"

"What were you doing out here tonight? Were you alone?"

Donna closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the images that flashed through her mind as the officers questioned her. She knew they were only doing their jobs. Trying to help, but right now she just couldn't seem to focus enough to give them more than one word answers. She could still feel his hands, his weight pushing her against the wall.

"The ambulance should be here any minute, ma'am. Just hold on. Everything will be okay."

She really wanted to believe them, but she couldn't imagine anything ever being okay again. She didn't know where Harvey was, or if he was hurt. Sobs that she had been holding back seemed to explode out of her and just when she thought she couldn't hold on anymore she was wrapped up in strong arms. She buried her face into Harvey's chest as her tears soaked his shirt. "Shhh, it's okay Donna. I've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for any mistakes. This chapter was a beast. I'm hoping it didn't turn out too bad. Let me know what you think._

Time seemed to stop and the world around them disappeared as they held each other. Usually, they avoided touching for reasons neither wanted to admit. However tonight was different. They didn't take even a second to realize the line they just crossed. Donna's sobs were soothed by Harvey's whispered words of comfort and the undeniable safety she felt in his embrace.

"Are you hurt?" he asked trying to lift her face needing confirmation that she was alright.

Donna tried to bury her face further into his chest, but when he softly repeated his request she pulled back just enough to look up at him. She watched as several emotions flickered over his face as he saw the bruises and damage done to her. Anger, pain, and then finally guilt. "Harvey, I'm fine "she tried to assure him but one look in his eyes told her the attempt didn't' work. "Really, I am. It could have been so much worse. If you hadn't….He was going…." Donna was suddenly pulled back into him and they both knew words were no longer needed. "How about you Harvey? You fought them," Donna couldn't stop the tremor in her voice, "and God I was so scared for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered despite the pain steadily growing stronger in his chest and side. As long as Donna was okay that was all he cared about.

Neither knew how much longer they stood there before Donna felt Harvey's arms start to loosen. It was when she pulled back that she noticed the large red stain on his white dress shirt. "Oh my God! You're bleeding! Why didn't you say anything?"

Harvey suddenly didn't have the strength to answer her. He was very light headed and found his legs would no longer support him. Donna felt his body slide away as he sunk down to his knees. "Harvey!" she screamed.

Mike was the first to crash through the doors of the ER closely followed by the others. They had still been at the gala when Jessica received the call. "I'm looking for Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen. We were told they were brought in."

The receptionist barley bothered to look up as she directed Mike to the waiting room and informed him the doctors would be out to speak to him when they could. That wasn't good enough for Mike and he pushed further. "Can you tell me what happened? Are they alright? The person who called didn't give us any information."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't release any information. Maybe the officers over there can help you. They accompanied Mr. Specter and Ms. Paulsen in" she said directing him to several police officers standing off in a corner.

Having overheard the conversation between Mike and the receptionist, Jessica suggested that Rachel and Louis have a seat in the waiting room while she and Mike spoke to the officers. Mike took a deep breath and tried to push the memory of losing his parents in a car accident out of his mind as he and Jessica walked up to the police talking quietly in the corner.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Jessica began. "We were told that you brought in Mr. Specter and Ms. Paulsen. Can you give us any information as to how they are and what happened?"

"I'm sorry, you are?" asked an officer whose name tag identified him as Officer Malone.

"I'm Jessica Pearson and this is Michael Ross. I received a call from a Lieutenant Jones asking me to come down here. Can you please tell us about our friends?"

Mike had never heard Jessica sound so frazzled. It made him extremely uneasy. "Miss Pearson and I are both listed as emergency contracts for Harv… Mr. Specter and Miss Paulsen."

"Yes, thank you for coming" Officer Malone replied having already been told to expect them. "You will want to speak to the doctors but I believe both Mr. Specter and Ms. Paulsen are expected to be fine."

"What happened?" asked Mike. He was unbelievably relieved to hear that his friends seemed to be doing okay, but he still had no idea what had happened to land them in the ER in the first place.

"We are still trying to gather all the details, but from what we can tell your friends were walking down the street when they were approached by several men." Officer Malone continued, "It appears they robbed Mr. Specter and," he paused for a moment before continuing, "assaulted Ms. Paulsen."

Jessica closed her eyes feeling sick to her stomach. She knew what the officer was trying to say, she could see the sympathy in his eyes as he relayed the information. "Was she raped?"

Mike had to reach out and grab the wall as he heard Jessica's question. The thought hadn't even crossed him mind. _Oh god…._

"Again we are still investigating, but no it doesn't appear so. She was however sexually assaulted. It seems Mr. Specter was able to fight them off in time. As soon as the men are discharged we will take them back to the station for questioning" Officer Malone informed them.

"The attackers, they're all in custody?" Jessica questioned.

"We have three men in custody. At this time we have no reason to believe there was anyone else involved. If you'll excuse me."

Several minutes passed after Office Malone walked away before Jessica or Mike spoke. They were both trying to process what they had just been told and how best to help their friends. They both knew what Donna and Harvey meant to each other. It wasn't really a surprise that Harvey would do whatever it took to protect her. They had seen just how protective Harvey could be when it came to his now ex-secretary. In return, Donna was his constant and more importantly his moral compass. Jessica and Mike both had concerns as to how this evening's events would change their relationship.

It was Jessica who broke the silence. "We should go back to the waiting room with Rachel and Louis."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe this….."

In a rare show of emotion, Jessica placed her hand on Mike's arm. "They'll be fine. They've been through a lot together. They can get past this."

"How can you be so sure?" Mike questioned. While he agreed that they had been through a lot, he couldn't forget the events of the past few months and how they were no longer handling things together.

With her famous smirk Jessica replied, "Because they're Harvey and Donna."

Forty-five minutes later Louie jumped up from the hard plastic chair. "This is ridiculous! What the hell is taking so long? You said the police said they would be fine. What the hell are those dumb ass doctors doing? We should sue them! I could start the paperwork…."

"Louis, calm down. I'm sure as soon as they can, the doctors will be out to talk to us."

He looked down into Rachel's kind eyes. He could see the pain and worry she was trying to hide and appreciated her attempt to make him feel better. He sunk back into his chair bent over and placed his head in his hands. "They are my best friends and I need to know that everything is okay."

There wasn't anything anyone could say so they continued to wait and pray.

Less than twenty minutes later Jessica and Mike walked into the ER. The aide leading them was really not necessary as they could hear Harvey's raised voice all the way down the hall. When they arrived at the curtained off area they found an extremely frustrated doctor and a furious attorney.

"Mr. Specter you need to lie still and let us stitch up this wound! You've already passed out from blood loss" argued a tall, beautiful blonde intern. Normally this type of woman would be seeing Harvey's charming side. That would almost always lead to an exchange of phones numbers and usually a lot more. However, she wasn't seeing Harvey's charming side tonight.

"It's just a damn scratch. I want to see Donna. Now."

"I told you. Soon," the blonde replied as she again tried to push Harvey back down onto the hospital bed.

If it wasn't for the fact that Mike could see the blood dripping from Harvey's side he might have found the situation funny. After all a gorgeous woman was trying to get Harvey to stay in bed and, probably the first time in his life, Harvey was refusing.

"You told me soon over an hour ago!"

Jessica could see that Harvey was reaching the end of his rope and while it was good to see that he seemed to be feeling alright she knew he needed to stop fighting the doctor. "Maybe he could see her for just a minute if he promises to get treatment after. He just needs reassurance that she is alright."

"Aside from multiple abrasions and bruising, she suffered a grade two concussion, but the Neurologist has cleared her" the doctor repeated for what must have been the tenth time.

"Then why can't I see her?" Harvey demanded.

The doctor seeing no way out of the situation decided to be honest. She could tell the man in front of her cared deeply for the woman in question and she knew what she had to say would probably not help the situation but she couldn't see another way. "I promise you she is being taken care of, but you can't be in there when the doctors and detectives are examining her and gathering evidence."

The world outside that small curtained area of the ER seemed to disappear as the implications of the doctors words crashed down on her patient and his visitors. No one moved, no one spoke. The doctor sensed that they needed a few minutes, so excused herself with the excuse that she needed some medical supplies. Jessica and Mike both moved to stand on either side of the bed Harvey was laying on. Beyond the bruising on his face and torso the doctors had informed them that Harvey had two cracked ribs and a knife wound in his side. Luckily, the knife had only managed to graze his side.

"You look like shit." Mike said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked for a moment as Harvey replied. "You looked in a mirror lately?"

There were still days where Jessica questioned her decision to keep Mike Ross on at the firm. Standing here tonight she knew she made the right decision. "Harvey," she said quietly taking his hand. It was clear from the cuts and bruising of his knuckles just how hard he had fought tonight. "You need to let the doctors take care of you."

"She's alone," was all Harvey said but she saw the torment in his eyes.

"Mike you stay here. Rachel and I will go be with Donna." Jessica turned and headed back out.

"Jessica, they might not let you in," warned Mike.

Jessica stopped at Mike's words. She turned back around and both Mike and Harvey knew with just that one look that nobody was going to stop Jessica Pearson from going into that room.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry this isn't the best chapter. I needed to wrap things up so I could move onto the aftermath of the attack. Hope it's not too bad. Please review and let me know what you think._

Luckily, for the hospital anyway, they were just finishing the exam on Donna when Jessica and Rachel arrived. They entered the room fully intending to fight with whoever tried to stand in their way but it wasn't necessary. "We're done here, Ms. Paulsen. We will contact you if we need anything further. In the meantime, if you think of anything else call me" a middle aged woman said handing Donna a business card.

"Thank you Detective."

Jessica and Rachel let the woman pass and then proceeded into the hospital room. "I'll be back in a few minutes" an older woman who appeared to be a nurse said. "The doctor would be willing to discharge you as long as you have someone to watch over you for the next 24 hours" she continued seeing the girls enter the room.

Knowing that the nurse was looking for confirmation Jessica nodded her head. "That won't be a problem."

Donna was shocked to hear Jessica's voice and she looked up to see her and Rachel approaching her bed. Quickly, she tried to pull the hospital gown further down on her legs, but not before Jessica and Rachel saw the bruising on her thighs. Sensing Donna's discomfort Rachel laid her hand on Donna's arm. "How are you doing?"

"I've had better nights," Donna tried to smile but ended up wincing when the movement caused her split lip to start bleeding again. "Damn it"

Jessica found a tissue on the counter and handed it to Donna. She didn't say anything giving her a moment to collect herself.

"Have you seen Harvey? Is he okay?"

"Well he was threatening the doctor when I last saw him, so I would say he's just fine" Jessica said as she looked at Donna's bruised face. She also noticed what looked like bite marks on her neck and it took every trick she had ever learned in court not let her emotions show. "I'm more worried about you. So is Harvey" she added.

"I'm fine" Donna insisted. "I don't know what they told you, but nothing happened." She saw the looks on Rachel and Jessica's faces. "It didn't get that far," she whispered closing her eyes against the tears suddenly filling her eyes.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't scary as hell" replied Rachel. "What can I do? What do you need? "She begged feeling the need to do something for her friend.

"There's nothing you can do Rach" Donna answered appreciating the younger woman's attempt. "Honestly, I don't know what I need. I just want to get out of here. I need to check on Harvey. He was bleeding. Badly. I know they said he was fine, but I need…" the tears Donna had tried holding back now flowed freely from her eyes. "He fought them and got hurt because of me. He saved me."

Mike had stayed with Harvey until the doctor returned to stitch up Harvey's wound and then he went back out to the waiting room. "Harvey should be released soon" he said sitting down next to Louis.

Louis agreed that was good news. "Rachel and Jessica went to see Donna."

"Yeah, I know." Again both men were lost in their thoughts as they continued their wait.

The nurse had returned with some scrubs for Donna to wear home since her dress was collected as evidence. Jessica and Rachel were waiting outside of her room when they saw Harvey coming down the hall. He was obviously in pain as he held his side and had a slight limp. When he noticed the girls waiting in the hall he increased his speed.

"What's wrong?" he asked arriving in front of Donna's room.

"Nothing's wrong, Harvey" Jessica assured him. "Donna's getting dressed. We were just giving her some privacy."

"Are they sure she should be discharged? She has a concussion. "

"She's Donna."

Hearing the familiar voice Harvey turned to face the redhead that meant more to him than he was comfortable admitting. His breath caught upon seeing her. Her eye was almost swollen shut, dark bruises colored her fair skin, and her lip was swollen and split. "Donna" was all he managed to say before pulling her into his arms for the second time that night.

Harvey kept his arm around Donna's shoulders as they walked into the ER's waiting room and were greeted by the others. Louis jumped up from his seat. One look at his friends and he was overcome with emotion. "God, are you both alright? I'm mean of course you're not alright. What a stupid question. Donna, I'm so sorry. Those men…assholes. I'm going to doing everything in my power.."

Jessica watched as Donna cringed and sunk further into Harvey's side at Louis words. He might have meant well, but it's not what they needed to deal with right now. Cutting him off she said, "Louis, now is not the time. I think it's time we all headed home. It's been a long night."

"Of course. You're right Jessica. Harvey, Donna if you need anything just call. I need to get home and feed Fabian." Louis said his good-byes and headed home to take care of his cat.

"Rachel and I will take Donna back to her place" Jessica announced to the remaining group. She saw the questioning look on Harvey's face. "The doctor wants someone with her for the next 24 hours and Rachel and I agreed."

"Thank you" smiled Donna.

"Twenty four hours?" Harvey couldn't cover the concern in is voice. "Are you sure you should be leaving the hospital?"

"Oh, please! I think they heard that I work for the best closer in New York City and they are scared to death of being sued." Donna tried to reassure her boss. "Besides a sleep over with these girls is just what I need."

Just then Jessica's driver pulled up. Jessica and Rachel climbed in and Harvey walked Donna over to the car. Donna turned back and looked up at Harvey. She reached up to run her fingers over the worst of his bruises. "I don't know what to say, Harvey. I'm sorry. What you did tonight…"

"Donna, don't apologize. I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. Thank you, Harvey." Donna leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to face Mike with a question in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm taking him home and staying the night."

"Try and get some sleep. I'll check on you in the morning." Harvey promised as he helped her into the car and closed the door. He stood on the sidewalk next to Mike and watched as the taillights disappeared into the night.

"She's right. You were a hero tonight, Harvey."

"No. I wasn't." Harvey's tone spoke volumes and Mike was shocked to hear the anger in the older man's voice.

"What are you talking about?" Mike called after Harvey who had started to walk away.

"The whole thing was my fault."


	5. Chapter 5

_I know this story is set in season 5, but I've decided to ignore certain story lines. I just couldn't find a way to work them into this story. So Harvey is not seeing a therapist, he didn't suffer any panic attacks and Donna is not dating anyone. On with the story…._

Two Weeks Later…

"Harvey."

"Harvey!"

Harvey jumped and turned from the windows to face Mike. "What?"

"I've been talking to you about the Jones merger for the last five minutes. Did you hear any of that?" Mike got up from his chair and approached the other man who had been starring out the windows of his office since earlier that afternoon. "What's going on, Harvey?"

Ignoring both the question and the concern with which it was asked, Harvey turned back towards his desk. "Did you call Global Financial like I told you?"

"Yes, Larry is looking over the offer and should get back to us by noon" Mike answered. "Now answer my question." Since the attack talking to Harvey was like talking to a wall. Harvey Specter wasn't exactly known for his emotional awareness, but lately things had risen to a whole new level and Mike was getting tired of it.

"Go home, Mike. It's late." He sat down with a glass of whiskey and pretended to be engrossed in the file opened before him. He was tired, but knew he wouldn't get a good night's sleep. Truth was he hadn't slept for more than a few hours at a time since that night.

"Where were you this afternoon? Gretchen said you left after lunch." Mike had no intention of going home until he got some answers. "We had the Merlyn deposition." Mike saw the flash of surprise cross his mentor's face before it was gone again.

"Any first year associate could've handled that. I knew you had it under control," lied Harvey. He had totally forgotten about that deposition. It didn't matter though. He had more important things to do.

"Bullshit! Jessica asked where you were and I had to cover for your ass" Mike stalked over to Harvey's desk. "You never leave without telling me or Gretchen or someone where you're going! You also didn't answer your phone."

"Are you my mommy now?"

"Damn it Harvey! What the hell is going on with you? Is this about that crap you said the night of the attack?" He could tell he struck a nerve. Harvey's face had turned stone cold and his jaw clenched tighter than Mike had ever seen. For a moment, he thought about walking away but he knew that wasn't the answer. For the last two weeks, Mike had questioned Harvey about the strange words he spoke outside the hospital that night, but Harvey wouldn't explain and Mike didn't push. Tonight however he was going to push. Push until it hurt. Something had to give.

"Leave it alone" Harvey warned as he tossed back the amber liquid in his glass before moving over to the table for a refill.

"It wasn't your fault." Harvey had his back turned to him but he continued on. "You did all you could. Nobody blames you for what happened that night." Harvey didn't even so much as flinch at Mike's words. "Donna doesn't blame you either. You'd know that if you actually talked to her instead of watching her from a distance or asking Rachel about her."

Harvey not only turned around but got right up in Mike's face. "Leave. Now."

"I have to admit it. You had me fooled." Mike walked to the door of Harvey's office. "I really thought you cared about Donna. Maybe you're the fraud." Just as he was about to close the door behind him the sound of breaking glass mad him freeze. He turned to see whiskey dripping from the wall and the remnants of a crystal glass scattered on the floor. Harvey as pacing back and forth. Mike had never seen him like this. Knowing he couldn't he went back inside and took a seat on the couch.

Harvey took some deep breaths and tried to get his emotions under control. Being in control was something that had always just come naturally to him, but lately nothing seemed to be in his control and he hated it. When he had a handle on himself he sat down by Mike. "She was about to get in a cab."

Mike didn't want to force anything just when Harvey seemed to be opening up, but when he didn't say any more Mike gently asked, "Donna?"

Harvey closed his eyes against the pain and guilt eating away at him. "I asked her to take a walk with me," he couldn't stay seated anymore. Crossing the room he continued," She was ready to go home, but I wanted her all to myself. I wanted to beat Louis, so I forced her to go for a walk with me. I was so wrapped up in trying to fix things with her. Maybe even get her to come back that I never saw them until it was too late."

"It's not your"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault!" yelled Harvey. "It is my fault. Not only did I make her take that walk I purposely pissed them off." Seeing Mike's confused look Harvey went on. "I could have just handed over my wallet, but no Harvey Specter doesn't just give in without a fight, so I taunted them by throwing it on the ground." Admitting it out loud hurt more than he could have imagined. Not only had he let Donna down but now Mike knew the truth. He was no hero. Might as well finish it. "They would have just taken the money and left if I had just done what they wanted."

"For such an incredibly smart guy that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." Mike responded. Mike had no idea that Harvey blamed himself for this whole thing. He had a feeling he wasn't the one that would be able to get through to Harvey but he had to try. "I'm book smart and that makes me a great lawyer, but you're an amazing lawyer because you can read people."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You read those men. You knew what type of men they were and you handled them. Just like you always do."

"You don't know that! You weren't even there," argued Harvey.

"No I wasn't, but I know you and I know what Donna means to you. You didn't put her in danger, because you would never do that. You protected her. That's what you do, Harvey."

"No, what I do is never give in. I do whatever it takes to win." Harvey sat back down on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hands. "No matter who it hurts."

Mike walked over and placed a file on the table in front of Harvey. "That's not true" he said indicating the file. "I'll see you in the morning."

After Mike left Harvey reached out and opened the file. Liberty Rail.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Back to school is always a crazy time in my house. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. This pretty much wraps it up, but I might write an epilogue. Again, I like to thank all the readers who took the time to send in reviews. They make my day, week,… month! LOL Let me know if you think I should write an epilogue._

Harvey sipped a hot cup of coffee as he entered the elevator the next morning. He was hoping the caffeine would help him make it through the day. He had spent a long night thinking about his conversation with Mike. He was still weighed down with guilt for what had happened that night, but he had started to see Mike's point. As he started to fall asleep he actually felt better. Maybe he had done all he could. However it was just a short time later that the nightmares came. For the last two weeks, he had been plagued with them. They were all slightly different but the results were always the same. Donna laying on the ground badly hurt or sometimes even dead and he hadn't stopped it. Every night he would jolt up in bed shaking and drenched in sweat. Most nights he wasn't able to go back to sleep and last night was one of those times. Taking a moment to close his eyes, he once again thought over Mike's words. In reality, he knew that Donna was recovering alright. He had asked Rachel to keep him updated. Her bruises were fading and except for an occasional headache her concussion seemed to be fine. Donna had returned to work and while everything had gone back to normal, Harvey couldn't seem to move past it. Donna didn't deserve what happen to her. She was everything that was good and bright in his life. Images of that's man hands on her flashed through his mind. The hand holding his coffee flexed and it caused hot coffee to splash out. Harvey cursed and attempted to wipe the coffee off of his suit as he exited the elevator.

By the time he arrived at his office, Harvey had managed to push those dark thoughts aside and was mentally going over his game plan for the Jones Merger. He greeted Gretchen, then turned to walk into his office and came face to face with Donna. It wasn't the first time since that night that they had seen each other, but it was the first time they were alone.

"Donna"

"Harvey"

They shared a smile and then Harvey spoke again, "What can I do for you, Donna? If Louis is worried about the Jones merger tell him that Mike and I have it under control and he should go back to worrying about the state of his cat's prostate." Harvey noticed Donna wasn't smiling at his attempt.

"I'm not here about work." Donna said. Looking at him Donna could still see remnants of that night on his face. Harvey had put a wall up between them these last two weeks and Donna didn't know why. Was he mad at her? She couldn't really blame him. He had single handedly taken on three men for her. But she knew the type of man Harvey was and that he would never blame her. Harvey might be emotionally unavailable, but that didn't mean he didn't care. In fact, she knew sometimes his problems were caused by caring too much. It just wasn't a side of himself he was comfortable showing. So most people considered him a self-centered ass. Not Donna. She knew him better than anyone and she knew he was a good man who would do anything for the people he cared about. It was one of the many reasons she loved him and the reason she left him to work for Louis. Being around him every day, knowing that in some way he returned her feelings but that he refused to do anything about it, was too much for her. Donna focused back on her anger and why she was here. "I got a call from the DA's office," she watched and knew the moment Harvey put up his guard. "They mentioned something about a plea deal and a court hearing. They were surprised that I hadn't been made aware of the situation. They were sure my lawyer would have said something."

"I'm making sure it's handled."

"I have no doubt of that" Donna agreed. "But why not tell me? You went down for a hearing yesterday and never said a word. You apparently appointed yourself my lawyer." Even though she was trying she was failing to hide the hurt and anger she was feeling.

"If you would rather have Louis handle it that's fine." Harvey instantly went defensive hearing the accusation in Donna's voice.

"Damn it Harvey! That's not what I want and you know it," she argued. "But I had a right to know. I would have gone to the hearing."

"No!" Yelled Harvey. He had gone to the court room to make sure that any deal the DA's office made would ensure that those men would rot behind bars for a long, long time. He would fight anyone he had too to insure that, but he didn't want Donna exposed to any of it.

Donna was shocked by his response. "What? Why?"

The guilt Harvey had been trying to fight came back full force. "Donna, I'm going to make sure they pay."

"That's not…." Donna couldn't understand why Harvey didn't seem to understand that she deserved to be a part of this. "I deserve to know what's going on and I deserve to be there."

Harvey didn't want her anywhere near any court hearings that went on. She had suffered enough and he wouldn't let her suffer anymore. "Donna," he softened his voice. "I promise to let you know any developments in the case, but you don't need to go to the hearings."

"From now on, I want you to tell me about all the hearings," Donna demanded. "I will be going to all of them." She could tell Harvey was about to argue with her again. First, he pushed her away for the last two weeks and now this. It was all too much and the feelings she had bottled up exploded out of her. "I will be there and you're not going to stop me! I was attacked that night too. He tried to rape me!" Donna tried to continue but Harvey cut her off.

"You think I don't know that?" Harvey yelled back. "I know exactly what that son of a bitch did to you! It's all I can think about. I have nightmares about not being able to stop them." Harvey closed his eyes and took a breath. Lowering his voice he continued, "And that's why I don't want you in that courtroom, Donna. They will be there and I can't stand the thought of you being in the same room as them. I couldn't protect you then. Please, let me now."

For a moment Donna was too surprised to respond. She had never seen him this way and it scared her. "Harvey," she said trying to get him to look at her but he had walked over to the windows and refused to turn back to her. Walking over to him, she laid her hand on his back. "You did stop them. Look at me, Harvey." When he turned she continued, "I'm fine. I'm here because of you. I'll never forget what you did that night." Donna reached out and took Harvey's hand. "I appreciate you trying to protect me. I do. However, I need to be there and to see this through. I know you'll make sure they are punished, but I need to see for myself." She could still see the discomfort in Harvey's eyes. "I'm not scared of them because I know that you'll be there," she finished squeezing his hand.

Harvey rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand and was amazed at the warmth that spread through him from both her words and the simple touch of their hands. He wanted to stay there in that moment for as long as he could. Just the two of them.

"Are we good?" Donna questioned. She had missed Harvey so much over the last few months and especially the last two weeks when he seemed to push her even further away. She was starting to realize that staying away from Harvey was not the answer. Whether she was sitting at a desk on the other side of the firm or standing right next to him, she knew her heart belonged to him and that wasn't something that was ever going to change. So, she allowed herself this moment. She only focused on the way her hand felt wrapped up in his strong one. Everything else could wait.

Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head, he whispered, "Yeah, we're good."

A few days later, Harvey and Donna walked out of the courthouse together. The men that had attacked them had agreed to a deal that would put them all behind bars. The two men that had first stopped them that night got a lighter sentence after they turned against the third man. Turns out he had previously been convicted of rape and assault. This time he would be going away for a very long time.

"How about lunch?" asked Harvey as they approached the car where Ray was waiting. "There's a new Thai place that Jessica has been raving about."

"You know I never turn down good Thai food," laughed Donna. With a wink she added, "Especially when you're paying."

Harvey smiled and placed his hand on her lower back to guide her towards the waiting car. Though they never spoke of it, they both new that their relationship had changed since that night in Harvey's office. There hadn't been any declarations or spoken intentions and there were still a lot if issues to work out, but for the first time in what seemed like forever, they were both looking forward to the future and what it might bring.


End file.
